


Damn Good Cleric (or: The One Where Beau Puts Her Foot In Her Mouth)

by poTAYto416



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, No Smut, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: After Nott tells her mother she “is ABLE to cleric”, Jester starts to doubt her own cleric skills and seeks guidance from Beau





	Damn Good Cleric (or: The One Where Beau Puts Her Foot In Her Mouth)

“She _is able_ to heal people.” Nott said under her breath, hoping desperately that Jester hadn’t heard. She had, of course, she just shrugged it off because she was with her mother, and she wanted to make her proud, so she put on a bright smile and pretended that her best friend’s words hadn’t cut her deep- she was a pretty good liar, after all. 

Still, she couldn’t shake her guilt; was she a bad cleric? _Pfft, she thought to herself, I heal those guys all the time! What kind of a bad cleric wouldn’t help heal her friends?_

That night, however, as she lay in bed, she stared up at the ceiling of her and Beauregard’s shared room in the Lavish Chateau. “Hey, Beau?”

“Hmm?” Came the soft grunt of a reply from the monk beside her, half-curled into Jester’s side.

Jester hesitated, pursing her lips. “Do you think I’m a bad cleric?”

At her words, Beau sat up immediately with a frown. “What? No, Jess, you’re not a shitty cleric, why would you say that?”

Jester offered her a light shrug. “I don’t know, it’s just that... I just feel like I am sometimes, you know?”

Beau sighed and sat up fully, pulling Jester up with her. “Listen to me, Jessie, okay? You’re a god damn good cleric. You risk your fucking life to come and save ours, even when you’re near fucking death! You’ve saved all of our dumb asses at least once in the past, and if that’s not a good fucking cleric, I don’t know what is.”

Jester toyed with the blanket. “Yeah, I guess, but... Caduceus is a better cleric than I am.”

“Jester, What are you-“

“You don’t have to lie to me, Beau, it’s okay, I already know. I’m selfish and I know it, I always want to use the cool spells to help in the fights, but Caduceus never does that, he helps first and fights later.”

This caught Beau a bit aback, and she hesitated. “Okay, So Maybe thats true, but it doesn’t make him a better cleric than you, okay? See, Cad deals with death on a regular basis, and, yes, while it’s a bit fucked up for us, it’s nothing new to him. He’s about giving life to shit, and turning them into some fucking shrooms-“

“You aren’t helping, Beau.”

“- _my point_ , Jess, is that he’s used to it. You said it yourself, your, Uh... your friend, the creepy guy with the hood-“

“The Traveller.”

“-Yeah, him, you said he gave you your powers and shit not that long ago, right?”

Jester considered this, then nodded. 

“Right. And Cad literally lives in a fucking graveyard, he’s got that staff that he uses, he’s basically a seasoned professional.”

“So, What you’re saying is he’s a better cleric than me.”

“ _What I’m saying_ is that, sure, he’s got more experience than you. But he could never do the shit you do, Jess. Caduceus, he sits back a bit to help whichever one of us assholes gets hurt, but you... you join the fray. You stick your fucking neck out there for us and help us fight while healing everyone. Okay? Not to mention that, before Cad, you were the only cleric we had, so that was even more shit thrown on you, and...” Beau took a moment to sigh heavily. “I dunno, Jess, I’ve never been good with words, you know me, my whole fucking foot is probably in my mouth, but-“

“Beau?”

“Yeah, Jester?”

“Thank you.”

A smile spread across Beau’s face as she peered up at her friend. “No problem, it’s just the truth. The You’re-a-good-cleric part, I-“

“I love you, Beau.”

Beau’s smile widened. “I love you, too, Jess.”

Jester grinned down at her and planted a big kiss on Beau’s cheek, and Beau only half-scowled as Jester pulled away and settled back in. “Goodnight, Beau.”

“Goodnight, Jester.”


End file.
